Nightmares and Dreams
by Waitin4You86
Summary: John Bates makes a promise to Anna. Slight Cora/Robert fluff


"Anna?" John Bates called from the kitchen doorway but when he received no answer he called a little louder moving to her side of the table.

"Anna?" Bates gently placed a hand on her shoulder startling her slightly from her task.

"Mr Bates! You nearly scared me half to death." Anna's hands stilled briefly looking up at him before returning to her task.

"I called you twice; I didn't mean to frighten you." Pulling the chair out next to her and sitting down he frowned slightly at the way she was roughly polished the glass vase.

Tilting his head as he watched her he couldn't help notice the red around her eyes.

"There are fingerprints all over this vase. I'd like to know what O'Brien does all day because she isn't doing the polishing properly and if Mrs Hughes sees…" Her words were coming out so fast Bates had trouble keeping up but when he saw the single tear track down her face.

Pulling the cloth and dish from her hands Bates was surprised to find his fingers gently pulling her face towards him.

"Stop, Anna stop. Please love, tell me what's the matter." His heart was so fast and breaking at the same time as her blue eyes met his.

"It's nothing." Anna tried to pull away from but it only forced Bates to follow her into the courtyard.

"Anna, wait. Talk to me." She stopped and turned her face to the glowing moon.

"I can't."

"Why? Help me understand, you're scaring me Anna." Standing in front of her his cane clattered against the gravel as his hands ran along her arms and shoulders.

It felt easier then breathing as she slid against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. It had been years since he had held a woman like this and was at a complete loss as to what to do so he simply held her.

Slowly her sobs softened, "Anna?" Bates stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I've ruined your shirt." She pulled back ever so slightly to run a hand down his chest.

"Oh love, my shirt could be covered in soot and ash and I wouldn't care because all the matters now is you. You can tell me anything, you know that?" Pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket Bates wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"You've called me love twice." A slight tinge crept along Anna's neck as she dipped her gaze from his.

"I…Anna,' John took a deep breath and hooked a finger beneath her chin and before his head could deny his heart he brushed his lips against hers.

He felt everything melt away as their lips met and it was all he could do not to deepen the kiss.

"I've been having bad dreams these last few nights, every night they stay the same and every night I lose you to a different evil." Anna's checks were still tinged red as she smoothed out his lapel.

"I'm tired,' he felt her stiffen against him at his words 'I wish so every day that I could declare myself to you. I wish every night that I could hold you and soothe away the images that frighten you so and each time that I cannot do that it tires me. You must understand me Anna when I say this to you."

Fresh tears welled in her eyes at his words but she couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. Standing on tip toe Anna wound her hand around John's neck and pulled him to her. Their second kiss was like that of time old lovers.

Her lips moved against his begging for me and when he felt her tongue slide over his bottom lip he couldn't refuse and gave in with a moan. Pulling her as close as was possible he slipped her hair from the bun it had been in all day and reveled at the feeling of the blonde locks beneath his fingers.

"John..." The sound of his name against his lips pulled him back to reality.

"I'm s..." He began.

"Don't you dare apologise John Bates. I know that you cannot declare yourself and what you have just given me is the most, maybe more, then you can give me. John, I love you." Anna's fingers were stroking his neck and check as her words sank in.

"Anna, my darling Anna. I cannot ask you to wait for me but I give you this promise on what little honour I have left that one day I will be able to give you everything you deserve and more." His heart was pounding in his chest as a small smile brightened her face.

"Just when I think you can't surprise John Bates you say something like that. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"Robert have you heard a word that I have said?" Lady Grantham frowned gently at her husband as he stood at the window in his study.

"Hmmm? Yes dear." Lord Grantham couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him in the courtyard.

"Honestly, what could possibly be so fascinating? Ahhh." Joining her husband at the window Cora smiled at the pair below them.

"I did wonder when..." Robert wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and smiled.

"I was under the assumption he was married." Cora asked.

"He deserves some happiness, my dear. By law yes he is married but she left him many years ago." Robert bristled slightly at the look his wife gave him. "I'll deny ever saying this as I don't make a habit of getting involved in the lives of employees however John Bates is a friend and Anna doesn't appear to be a foolish girl."

"Why, Lord Grantham I never knew you were a romantic at heart." Cora jumped from his grasp laughing as he caught her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Your words are cutting my dear..." Robert smiled gently as Cora led him by the hand from his study.

"Do you think his lordship will say anything?" Anna huddled against John for warmth as they moved back to the kitchen.

"I can't be sure but you'll be safe, my love." Kissing her forehead one last time before heading into the kitchen John Bates couldn't believe the events that had unfolded before him that night.

One thing was for sure - he would find Vera and get the divorce no matter the cost.

He would not break Anna's heart.

Fin

**Should I continue? Let me know!**


End file.
